Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many compact electronic devices use a touch panel as an input device for entering information and operating a graphical user interface (hereinafter, referred to as GUI). By using the touch panel, an input means such as a keyboard does not have to be separately provided, thereby making an electronic device compact. A touch panel is a display device for showing images and GUI. Accordingly, a user can realize an intuitional operation system while directly touching the images and GUI displayed on the touch panel. Due to this characteristic of the touch panel, it is mounted in various electronic devices, for example, portable information terminals, cellular phones, car navigation systems, laptop personal computers, information home electric appliances.
As mentioned above, a touch panel has an input device function as well as a display device function. The display device function is realized by using a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel (hereafter, referred to as an LCD panel) and an organic electroluminescence display panel (hereafter, referred to as an OELD panel). On the other hand, the input device function is realized by providing a capacitive sensor on the display panel and providing an optical sensor for optically scanning an operating body which is put close to or in touch with the surface of the display panel. The sensor area which the capacitive sensor or the optical sensor can detect is often set in a pixel area (displayable area) of the display panel. Japanese Patent No. 4161814 discloses a technique in which a sensor area is expanded to a frame portion of a display panel and a more convenient operation system is realized with the expanded sensor area.